


Despair

by Janamelie



Series: Back To Reality [2]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: Billy and Sebastian Doyle have an intriguing visitor.Please heed the tags.





	Despair

Billy Doyle groaned as he jolted into unwelcome wakefulness, his head throbbing. Opening his eyes as though cautiously peeling off a plaster, he saw that he was in a mostly bare cell. The bed was rocklike and the thin, scratchy blanket beneath him did little to soften it.

Still, by his usual standards, this was a reasonably good place to wake up in. At least it was clean, dry and smelt only of antiseptic.

Had he been in this particular cell before? Vague feelings of deja vu nagged at the edge of his brain as he sat up gingerly. The nausea which churned at him was manageable; it couldn’t have been too heavy a night. Odd that his memory of it was so blank then…

“Oh SMEG,” he moaned as he recognised his surroundings.

This wasn’t just a regular police cell which he’d shortly be kicked out of with a warning. He was in the headquarters of the Ministry Of Alteration.

 

 

Was this finally it? The time when familial connections were no longer enough to save him from-

He cradled his pounding head in his hands as distant noises drew closer. The familiar click-click of several pairs of boots on polished stone sent shards of pain through him. Please let it be him-

“On your feet, voter!” The door clanged open and two muscular guards appeared. One made deferential ushering motions to the people behind them. The other crossed the room to him and hauled him upright without ceremony.

A moustached police officer entered and stood rigidly to attention as the final member of the party came into view.

As always, Billy’s breath caught guiltily in his throat at the sight of his immaculately coiffed, dapper younger brother. “Hello, Sebastian.”

“William.” Sebastian barely glanced at him before turning to the officer. “Read the charges.”

“Yes, Voter Colonel. Being drunk and disorderly in a square of the people, desecrating a statue of our beloved Leader General by urinating on it, making lewd and inappropriate comments to the arresting officers.” The officer glared at Billy with startling ice-blue eyes.

He winced. How was he not feeling even worse now if he’d been that- “Because you’re an alkie,” his brain helpfully reminded him. “A pathetic lush who can’t handle the truth about…”

He hung his head. “I’m sorry, Sebas- Voter Colonel. I was too drunk to know what I was doing. I don’t remember any of this.” 

“How convenient,” Blue Eyes sneered.

“Silence!” At the sharp command, Blue Eyes dropped his gaze to the floor and clicked his heels together.

“William.” His head came up at the slight thawing of Sebastian’s tone.

“Do you have any idea what my schedule is like? And yet again, I have to come and deal with you.”

“Sorry, S- Voter Colonel.” He tried to sound suitably penitent as he admired the way in which Sebastian’s designer coat flattered every contour of his body. He knew he should be afraid but somehow, he’d gone past caring. Would recalibration really be that bad? At least he’d be free of the relentless guilt without having to drown it with booze every night.

“Look me in the eye, William. You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Doing what on purpose?”

Dark eyes glinted with anger as Sebastian leaned in close enough for Billy to inhale his expensive cologne. “Don’t play dumb. You’re seeing how far you can go. Testing the limits of my patience. I’m warning you, Billy-”

There was a sudden commotion outside. The guard in the doorway hit the floor with a heavy thud and a tall figure in a shiny gold flightsuit swaggered into the cell. “It’s OK now, old-”

The newcomer stopped dead, his eyes on Sebastian. Billy thought he had never seen such horrified incomprehension on anyone’s face before.

Except this wasn’t just anyone’s face. It was … his? He had barely registered this bewildering fact before said face was flinching away from the lethal blade Sebastian had produced in the blink of an eye. As it traced along the outline of a jaw identical to his own, Billy squirmed in instinctive sympathy.

Blue Eyes quickly trained his revolver on the mysterious doppelganger. “Surrender, voter!”

“Well,” Sebastian mused coldly as the newcomer raised his hands in acquiescence, “this is certainly going to be interesting.”

 

 

Billy gulped as Blue Eyes locked the handcuffs on his wrists around hooks on one wall of the interrogation room, checked them matter-of-factly and then left him standing there helplessly.

Despite his predicament, fascination overtook him as he watched the man who had taken the heat off him. Guards followed Sebastian’s orders, stripping off the gold jacket and the white sweater beneath it to reveal a toned physique which Billy couldn’t believe his own alcohol-ravaged body had ever been capable of attaining.

But it was his double’s attitude which puzzled him the most. If he felt any fear, it was expertly concealed beneath calm watchfulness as his wrists and ankles were shackled to an adjustable, currently vertical leather-padded table in the centre of the room. His eyes flicked around the room taking in every detail, falling upon Billy with what appeared to be intrigued amusement before returning to Sebastian as the Voter Colonel removed his own black overcoat and handed it to Blue Eyes, who hung it up reverently.

As the guards departed, Billy feasted his eyes on the sight of Sebby in his exquisitely tailored dove grey suit. It had been a long time since he’d seen him without a coat. And who knew if he’d ever get the chance again?

“Natty suit, old chum.”

Billy and Blue Eyes gaped in unison at the stranger’s nerve. Sebastian made no reply beyond a raised eyebrow and a raking glance down the length of the prisoner’s body.

“Do you know this person, Billy?”

Billy flushed scarlet as Sebastian turned unexpectedly towards him, catching him mid-ogle. “No, S- Voter Colonel. I swear, I’ve never seen him in my life before.”

With a curt nod, his brother turned back to his other captive. “So tell me, stranger - which of our enemies had the bright idea of recruiting an agent who could be my brother’s twin? Who do you work for?” 

“He’s your brother?!” The stranger looked back and forth between them, his disbelief palpable. Billy silently admitted to himself that he could hardly blame him, for more than one reason. He was fairly sure everyone in the room had caught his lascivious look at Sebastian.

“You disgusting pervert,” the voice in his head berated him. “Could you sink any lower? Why doesn’t he just have you executed? It’s what you deserve.”

“That wasn’t the question, stranger.” Sebastian moved closer to Billy’s doppelganger and gave him a hard, lingering stare. “Let’s try an easier one. What’s your name?”

“Commander Arnold Rimmer. Friends call me Ace.” The instant response sounded completely convincing, to Billy’s ears at least.

“So who do you work for, Arnold?” Billy gasped softly as his brother trailed a finger down the stranger’s chest, stopping just short of the waistband of those close-fitting gold trousers. He was too riveted to notice that Blue Eyes, who had been ordered to monitor his reactions, shifted and twitched in a similar fashion to himself, his breath quickening.

“No-one. I’m a free agent.”

“Excuse me?” came the quiet reply. “Say that again?”

“I’m a free agent,” Arnold repeated stoically.

Sebastian drew back his fist and punched Arnold hard in the stomach. His multiple gold rings left angry red scratches as Arnold gasped for breath.

“I don’t believe you,” he said pleasantly as he divested himself of his jacket and rolled up his silken shirtsleeves.

He made a downwards gesture in the direction of Blue Eyes, who hastily snapped back to attention and moved over to a lever on the wall. In a matter of moments the leather-padded table was horizontal.

 

 

So this was it. Billy strained at his cuffs, hating and loving the way the erection he couldn’t touch throbbed with joy as Sebastian straddled his once more preternaturally composed double.

The most he could hope for from his wretched excuse for an existence. To come humiliatingly in his pants watching his psychotic brother satisfy the desires he would never admit to having - let alone act upon - by assaulting a misguidedly heroic stranger who had the misfortune to share Billy’s features.

He dragged his gaze away from the spectacle towards Blue Eyes, wondering what it would take to provoke him into putting him out of- 

“RIMMER!”

 

 

Had he not been intangible, Rimmer would have knocked himself out on the underside of the top bunk as he jerked awake violently. “RIMMER!”

“Wha-? Lister? What the goited smeg?!”

“Sorry, man. Emergency. Medibay, now.”

Rimmer glared. “What emergency, you little gimboid?”

“Kryten says we need another dose of lithium carbonate. Hol reckons the despair squid carried on letting off that stuff after it died and we weren’t quick enough gettin’ out of there. It won’t be as strong as the first dose but it’s still dangerous. C’mon!”

It was a long, long time before Lister knew the full story behind the expressions he saw then on Rimmer’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ichweissnictaa on Tumblr for the original idea and LordValeryMimes for commenting thus: "Or… OR… would this just be a other despair squid hallucination specifically designed to throw Rimmer into despair, as he now has to watch his off-limits brother have a kinky, flirty interogation session with his hunky other-dimensional alter ago.  
> *ahem* Or something."
> 
> Sorry it turned out so damn dark. ;)


End file.
